A variety of adjustable control pedal arrangements have been provided to complement other adjustments to other mechanisms such as adjustable steering wheels and seats to accommodate drivers of different sizes.
Adjustable pedal systems typically have attempted to utilize existing mounting brackets and the like and require the separate installation of the various components such as pedals, electronic controls and the motor for powering the arrangement with the accompanying need to tailor each of the various components to the available mounting arrangements in a specified vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable pedal control assembly for vehicles which can be fabricated as a complete assembly to include the control mechanism, control pedal and the motor for adjusting the mechanism as a complete assembly to eliminate the need of customizing the various parts in an effort to utilize existing mounting structures.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable pedal assembly which can be installed as a unit in original equipment or in the after market, without the need for elaborate redesign of mounting structures or components.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable pedal assembly which includes the motor positioned adjacent the control mechanism, to improve vehicle packaging considerations.